


Comfort

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [12]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 12 in the Abyss College AU series, in which Guy and Asch have a quiet night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

The third time he catches himself looking towards the door and jerks his attention back to the TV, he knows that Guy sees him do it. Knows that Guy probably saw him the first two times, as well, even from across the room-- Guy's almost _too_ good at knowing how they tick, these days. Bastard has probably been _expecting_ it.

Asch sets his jaw and fixes his attention on the television again, but five minutes later he's lost track of the admittedly bad dialogue and is glancing at the door again, shifting restlessly in his seat. He hears Guy sigh softly.

"How long until Luke's back?"

Asch nearly snaps just by reflex. _Like you don't know, dork_. But-- no, this is Guy, not Luke, and as the retort stalls in his throat he's left momentarily speechless, groping for another response. "Tomorrow night," he eventually mutters, scowling faintly at the television.

The couch creaks as Guy settles next to him, close enough to be warm against Asch's side. "Long tournament," Guy comments, sounding casual, and Asch rolls his eyes.

"This is the first time they've got to the finals," he explains-- not that he _needs_ to. Because if Luke had talked _his_ ear off about it on the phone the other night, which he had, then his dork of a brother would have crowed about it to Guy, too. Which makes Guy's comments a transparent attempt to get Asch to _talk_ or something, which is stupid. The entire situation is stupid.

Guy hums something, acknowledging. Sits silently with him for a few minutes, while Asch doesn't really watch whatever is parading across the screen, and very definitely does not look at the door again, because, well, _damn it_.

Guy's hand moves, settling on Asch's knee-- which Asch abruptly realizes has been jittering up and down for the past several minutes. Asch huffs out an irritated breath and tenses, wondering if he should just get up and go to his room. But then Guy's hand starts to move, little sweeps that bring his fingers slowly but steadily up Asch's thigh.

Asch's legs stay tense, though getting up is suddenly the last thing on his mind.

He's all but holding his breath by the time Guy gets his hand up near Asch's crotch, only to let it out in a shuddering rush when those long, clever fingers skip upwards and dig into the muscles at the top of his shoulder instead. It _hurts_ at first, tension Asch hadn't been completely aware of fighting against the pressure and sending a little throb up his neck. He has to close his eyes and bite back a groan when the muscles start to finally give, and from there it's only a matter of time before Guy has him drooping and kind of light-headed from the relief of it.

Guy shoves a little until Asch folds and slides down to lie on the couch. Eyes still closed, Asch feels Guy's breath on his cheek just before his boyfriend is kissing him, slowly, thoroughly.

He starts to lift his arms, making a half-hearted effort to be a more active participant, but Guy catches his hands and holds them still, grip firm but gentle around his wrists. And that-- Asch isn't normally one to let someone else do all the work, but this time-- well, it's Guy, so maybe-- maybe it doesn't matter so much. And it really does feel good to relax-- it's not like he's _missed_ Luke, or anything, the house has just been so _quiet_. Enough to set anyone's nerves on edge.

So he lets Guy push him back, cover him over so thoroughly that it's all he can do just to lie there, feeling Guy's body pressed against every inch of his own. He lets Guy peel them out of their clothes, and lets Guy push his hands down again when he moves to help. Guy is relentless, moving him into position, preparing him with deep, decisive movements that never quite cross the line to being rough. It's almost overwhelming, as wrung-out as Asch suddenly feels, and it's--

Perfect.

He lets Guy fold his knees back towards his chest, press forward and in; Asch just tips his head back and breathes.


End file.
